The Tale Behind It All!
by PenWritah
Summary: the love story of maruga's uncle and the human girl he fell in love with


Long long ago, there was a time when dragons and humans coexisted with each other. Since dragons almost looked like humans when they were born, this made it easy to become friends with them. But a sudden war tore the friendship between the dragons and humans, and the two species began to hate each other to such an extent that they wanted the other to be eliminated from this world. Dragons soon left to faraway and remote areas, far from human civilization and they raised their children to believe that humans were despicable beings who killed dragons for Lost Preciouses or their prized treasure , for their scales and killed them just for fun even though most humans were not hostile toward the dragons, for the war left them with some fear that humans would repeat the same terror again and were not trustworthy. While humans stayed together in villages, towns and kingdoms with the belief that dragons were the epitome of evil and caused terror to humans for fun.

The dragons were divided by their elements: fire or the Red Dragons, ice or the White Dragons, black or the Dark Dragons, blue or the Water Dragons, yellow or the Thunder Dragons and green or the Earth Dragons. And each lived in a habitat suitable to their liking and element. Hidden by barriers which humans could not see, sense nor enter at all.

~Medieval Times : In a Village By The Craggy Mountains Of Algoth~

"Hey! Come back with my food you stupid old geezer!" A girl wearing a blue dress with her blonde,shoulder-length hair while waving a broom back and forth above her head, called to the old man who was running like the wind ahead of her.

"Hah! You'll never catch your grandpa that way Althia! I see you are still slower than those horses you love so much!" The old man who was wearing a white shirt, old worn out trousers and slippers, shouted in reply.

Suddenly a vein popped in the girl's head and fire began to emanate from her figure.

"RRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH DIE YOU DAMN GEEZER!"

Her pace started to accelerate very quickly that she was almost as fast as a cheetah, her grandpa noticed and started to run faster for his dear life. _Crap! I hate it when she gets so worked up over something like this!_

Right now, Althia was directly behind her grandpa and flashed an evil smile that said "you'll die for what you've said now!" Her grandpa suddenly shivered and stared at her while screaming at the top of his lungs, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Birds fluttered out of a tree nearby. Althia clapped her hands together, to remove an dust, and gave a satisfied snort before leaving her grandpa face planted in the ground with the broom broken in half.

"Hmph that old geezer just had to eat all my lunch again." Althia sighed and stared up at the sky "If only I could fly like a bird and feel the wind blow..."

"Hey! Look out!"

"Huh?" but the warning was too late, she had already bumped into a wall of a house. Her mind was not where it was supposed to be right now, and she was feeling a pang of pain at the moment. When she finally opened her eyes, the figure in front of her asked, "Are you all right? That looked like it hurt quite a bit." A good-looking boy who looked around 17 years of age with light blue hair and sky blue eyes was standing in front of her, with his hand outstretched. "I guess I am, thanks for the help." she replied as she took his hand and got up. Her dress had a bit of dirt so she wiped it off with her handkerchief.

"I did warn you though, since I noticed that you were walking while staring into space." The boy said with a smile. Althia couldn't help but feel a bit flushed since the boy looked even more good-looking when he smiled. She looked away and while looking a bit flustered said, "Well I was thinking about some things..."

"Just listen to warnings then!" He said while laughing then looked up at the sky, he seemed to remember something "Oh no! I have to go, I just remembered! Umm..take care not to bump into more things okay? See you!" he called out after he started to run off.

"Wait!" Althia tried to call him, but he was already some distance away from her. She sighed, regretting that she didn't even know his name.

It was already dusk when she went back to her house, she made dinner, ate dinner, looked up at the starry night sky and then plumped down on her bed. She wondered about the boy who helped her that day. _His eyes were as blue as the sky _she thought, remembering his face _And his skin was white. Did we have anyone like that here in our village?Or maybe he's from another village._

Before sleep took her into the realm of dreams, her last thought was filled with hope that she might see the boy again and this time ask his name before he ran off again.

~The Ice Dragons Lair, Algoth Mountains~

"Where have you been brother?"

"I just went around the mountains, for a change of pace, nothing serious."

The man stared at his brother for a while. He knew that his brother loved to see those despicable humans in their village, working playing and the like. Why was he so interested in them? Humans killed our kind and we defended ourselves by staying away from their kind, isolated in icy mountains or volcanic pits where no human would wander off to. _If our parents knew about this, they'd turn the whole country into another ice age. _An exasperated sigh came soon after a while of thinking things.

"Just make sure that no one has seen you in dragon form alright? It will be hard to fix that kind of problem."

"Yeah. Don't worry about that, i'm not that gullible." his brother flashed a big grin and a thumbs up

He put his hand over his forehead and shook his head. "I **REALLY** hope so."

"I will, so don't worry yourself too much nii-san." The boy said before leaving the room. He stared up at the starry night sky "The stars look amazing as they always do." he murmured. _I wonder if that girl took my advice and hasn't bumped into anything else today. Hope she's well that bump looked like it __hurt._

When he reached his room, immediately he plopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. His head filled with thoughts of the girl he had helped today. He too hoped that they would see each other again and, this time, he would ask her name. Then he started to sleep.


End file.
